Expresso the Ostrich
Expresso is an Animal Buddy in Donkey Kong Country. He can slightly fly and is faster than the Kongs. He made his debut in Donkey Kong Country, though has not been seen in many cases after. "Expresso II" is also supposedly related to him, bearing name and appearance in the Game Boy Advance version of Donkey Kong Country 2. ''Donkey Kong'' series ''Donkey Kong Country''/''Land Expresso appears as an Animal Buddy in a few levels. Expresso cannot attack the foe, nor can the Kongs when riding Expresso, but Expresso is still useful. He can fly to a small extent, allowing him to reach very secretive areas not even see able by Kongs. Expresso is also quite tall, allowing him to walk over smaller foes, such as Klaptraps. Lastly, Expresso can run faster and fly overhead overall faster than the Kongs and other Animal Buddies. Expresso returns in ''Donkey Kong Land alongside Rambi as the two Animal Buddies of the game. Expresso is mainly found in bonus games in this game. Expresso also has been majorly upgraded to not only deal with regular enemies, but even handle Zingers. ''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest'' Expresso, unfortunately, does not make a return in the SNES version of Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest. However, in the Game Boy Advance remake of Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest, an alternate Expresso, named "Expresso II", is featured in a mini-game in the Monkey Museum. Why Expresso is called "Expresso II" is not confirmed, as it could be that the old Expresso of Donkey Kong Country either passed away and was replaced, or had a baby. Expresso II needs to be upgraded with feathers collectible in Donkey Kong Country 2's levels and can get more Power, Speed, Acceleration, or Boost to be utilized in the racing mini-game. ''Donkey Kong 64 He is mentioned in the game's manual. Cranky (from whose point of view the manual is written) expresses hope that Expresso, along with Winky, will appear in the game as opposed to Rambi. Contrary to this, Rambi appears in the game while Expresso does not. Donkey Kong Racing Expresso appeared in one of the trailers for the canceled racing game ''Donkey Kong Racing. It is unconfirmed if he was actually rideable. Other "Donkey Kong in: Banana Day 24" In the Club Nintendo comic "Donkey Kong in: Banana Day 24", Expresso is ridden by Diddy and Dixie to an airport. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl Expresso makes a cameo as a collectible trophy in the game ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and this has been his latest appearance. :Trophy description: ::An ostrich friend with sneakers on both feet. Riding Expresso allows for high-speed dashing. As an ostrich, Expresso can't fly, but rapid button pressing can put extra distance on his jumps. This can be used to help Donkey Kong reach distant places. ::* Donkey Kong Country Levels *Temple Tempest *Orang-utan Gang *Ice Age Alley *Misty Mine *Deck Trek *Landslide Leap *Mountain Mayhem *Collapsing Clouds Gallery Artwork File:ExpressoCountry.png|''Donkey Kong Country'' File:Expresso-DK.gif|Donkey Kong riding Expresso. File:ExpressoDiddy.jpg|Diddy Kong racing on Expresso. File:BrawlExpressoTrophy.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' trophy. Sprites File:ExpressoDKC.png|''Donkey Kong Country'' sprite File:ExpressoDKC2.png|''Donkey Kong Country 2'' Sprite (Game Boy Advance) ExpressoCrate.png|Expresso crate from Donkey Kong Country. ExpressoLargeToken.png|Expresso's large Animal Token from the Expresso Bonus! from Donkey Kong Country. de:Expresso Category:Animal Buddies Category:Allies Category:Donkey Kong Country Category:Donkey Kong Land Category:Birds Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Heroes